1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to use interface devices having head mounted displays (HMD), such as augmented reality (AR) glasses, and more particularly to the management of information presented through such devices.
2. Background
Systems and applications for implementing augmented reality have become very popular and widespread. AR systems typically include a head mounted display that allows a user to simultaneously see and interact with his surroundings while interacting with applications, such as e-mail and media players. Although many AR applications may be run on smartphones and tablets, the most natural form factor for implementing AR systems are optical devices, such as head mounted displays in the form of AR glasses.
One AR system feature that users may desire is the ability to remember and recall faces of people the user has previously met or encountered. Currently, some AR systems find faces in the field of view using a front facing camera, also referred to as a scene camera. The system use facial recognition software to identify familiar faces and to label each recognized face on a display of the AR system. The downside of this is that the AR system can potentially label each face in the field of view thereby displaying a large amount of irrelevant information that clutters the display. Information may be irrelevant because the user may already know a particular person and thus has no need for the AR system to identify that person.